


Secret

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Mirajane has a secret for Cana.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that Mirajane's a bit drunk in this, so please keep that in mind. Enjoy!

Mirajane Strauss didn't drink, she had too many responsibilities to do so—mostly all guild related. When she did, however, it was one of the most entertaining things Cana Alberona would ever witness.

"Cana! Canaaaa," Mirajane slurred as she slumped on half on the couch and half on Cana. She wrapped her arms around Cana, and looked at her with large, hazy eyes. "I gotta tell you a se—a secret."

"Yeah?" Cana responded with amusement she didn't bother to hide, her arms wrapped around Mirajane in return, making sure she wouldn't fall off.

They were both at their shared home away from the guild, and finished dessert not that long ago. Cana thought that, perhaps, Mirajane had too many glasses of wine. And that, combined with the sugar from the dessert they had together, caused Mirajane to become just a bit drunk.

"The secret," Mirajane paused and closed her eyes, and Cana had to hold back her laughter. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Mirajane like this, but Cana was lucky enough to witness it. "The secret is…"

"Go on, love," Cana said, grinning.

All of a sudden, Mirajane slipped her knee, and bumped her head on Cana's. Cana winced, but moved to have Mirajane sit in her arms. This may be an entertaining experience for Cana, but she would also make sure that Mirajane was alright, no matter the state she was in.

Cana may have loved to be entertained, but she loved Mirajane even more.

"Alright, love, time for you to go to bed," Cana said as she stood up, carrying Mirajane in her arms, and started to walk to their bedroom.

"But," Mirajane mumbled, but stopped to nuzzle onto Cana's shoulder.

As Cana reached the bed, she gently set Mirajane down, carefully getting rid of the dress she was wearing, and put her in her pyjamas. Cana quickly did the same for herself, and slid in the bed next to Mirajane, placing her in Cana's arms.

"Cana?" Mirajane mumbled.

"Yeah, Mira?" Cana replied, her voice quiet.

"The secret," Mirajane said, her own voice slightly slurred due to the alcohol. "The secret is that I love you."

"Silly Mira, I already knew that," Cana grinned as she pulled Mirajane closer to her. "I love you too."

No one spoke after that, Mirajane's breathing was all that Cana heard. The next morning Mirajane would have one hell of a hangover, but Cana would make sure to take care of her. Just as Mirajane had always did with her.


End file.
